Breaking Free
by spoiledfashionista
Summary: Jacob can almost see it. Him and Renesmee with their own happy fairy tale ending. Almost. Unfortunately, Renesmee doesn’t quite agree.


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Or new moon. Or breaking dawn. And I do not get money from this story.

**Breaking Free**

Summary: Jacob can almost see it. Him and Renesmee with their own happy fairy tale ending. Almost. Unfortunately, Renesmee doesn't quite agree.

------------o-------------------

" They're here. Again." Claire giggled as they leisurely followed their fellow classmates out of the classroom and down the halls towards the exit.

Renesmee's head snapped to the direction of Claire's sight and surely enough, there was Jacob and Quil by the doors, waiting for them; already a smile in place. Usually, she would smile back and run towards Jake, uncaring about the stares that would soon follow or the obvious glares sent her way of being so damn lucky. Lately though, she would surprise herself when she would just walk slowly, as if she was dreading their encounter. Maybe, she thought, I'm just really tired.

And that's the excuse she would always give him when he would ask if something was wrong. Because really, she was just mentally tired from her classes after such a long day,

_Right?_

"Hey, Jake!" Renesmee's mouth twitched into a smile as she walked nearer and her arm instantly reached for him with her books, knowing that he would protest to no end if she wouldn't give it to him. He even actually got upset.

"Nessie!" Jacob grinned happily and he practically lifted her up in the air with the way he hugged her. Renesmee's cheeks flushed as her chest made contact with his. While that gesture would have been welcomed back when she was in elementary, the thing was, she was in high school now. Meaning she had grown up. Meaning she knew about hormones and all that stuff no matter how her dad was protective of her. And being with Jacob, well…

She wished that he would make physical contact with her to a bare minimum. Of two. Or one.

Renesmee shook her head, trying to clear that thought. Jacob was family. He was just being sweet after all. He was certainly more than sweet compared to uncle Emmet and Jasped but _still_.

" So, hey. Emily offered to cook a snack for us. What do you want?" Jacob asked as he put her down and they headed towards her grandfather's familiar Volvo car with Clair and Quil in tow. He put her arms around her as he always did and reached for the car keys at the back of his pants. Renesmee's brows furrowed.

" Actually, I wanna go home. I need to ask Dad some help with Math—I swear I think they're teaching us Calculus instead of Algebra" she replied and saw from the corner of her eye, Jacob made a face. He wasn't good at that particular subject either.

" No one's at home, though. They all left to hunt for a while but they'll be back soon" he opened the door for her and jumped in, a frown forming on her features. " So, I guess you'll just have to settle for me and La push, huh?" he teased as he climbed in the driver's seat and roared the engine to life. Quil and Claire's ride honked beside them and drove away.

Renesmee felt something constricting down her throat. That was probably just her imagination. She cleared it and smiled tiredly, her muscles somehow straining with the effort. " C'mon. I always have fun with you guys!" she reassured, playfully smacking his muscled arm and Jacob laughed. " That's only cause you love how Paul easily gets bullied whenever he's with Rachel. Like that one time when.."

And Jacob's story trailed off in Renesmee's ears as they drove by her empty house. She couldn't help thinking, glaring at it, _'What the hell?'_

-------------o------------------------

" She's having the usual, Emily, thanks" Jacob piped up as they entered. Already, the house was filled with the La push pack and their respective imprints and the smell of steak lingering in the air. Renesmee propped down on a love seat. Jacob squeezed in with her and he grabbed the remote on the coffee table in front of them, flipping through the channels until he found the one he knew Nessie always watched.

Jacob suddenly felt proud of himself. He always felt a little manly knowing he could take care of Renesmee even with the little things in life.

All the while, Renesmee sported a poker face. She even robotically greeted them all when they came in. The thought of_, " Am I that easy to read?'_ kept bugging her. And it kept bugging her that that thought bugged her. It shouldn't because she practically grew up half her 7 years of life there in La Push so of course they knew. But sometimes, Renesmee wondered what a well done-d steak would taste like. Or a chair would feel like without having to share it all the time.

" Jacob" she whined when she saw him already cutting up her steak. A few months ago, she was suddenly attacked by a spur of the moment decision by announcing to her family and friends that she was finally going to try human food. Human food being, steak, which was the only thing she could tolerate.

Jacob chuckled. " Nessie, you're gonna end up splitting the plate like last time" he cooed amusingly as he called that certain event where Nessie had literally attacked the t-bone Emily had prepared for her and by the end of it, not only did she and Sam lost a plate, their table had suffered as well by having a mark of that day like a deep wound.

Renesmee's cheeks flushed but nevertheless complied.

-------------------o--------------------------

" Sorry" Renesmee huffed as she found herself colliding with Jacob's chest once more when she turned around. Distantly, she heard Jacob's forgiveness but was distracted when her parent's car rolled up the drive way.

Letting out a squeal of happiness, she skipped to her mother's arms just as Bella entered the house with Edward at her side, closing the door. Before she could get a word out, Jacob spoke for her. " She needs help with her math, Edward"

Her father only raised her eyebrows at her in question while Rosalie, out of habit, began to braid his daughter's hair. " Oh, really?" he asked skeptically. Usually, Renesmee didn't need help with any of her subjects.

" Yeah, sort of" Renesmee only mumbled in response.

Rosalie snorted. " Renesmee, didn't I already warn you about the dangers of hanging around too much with the mutt?"

" Wow, even we didn't have it this bad back then, didn't we, Edward?" Bella spoke before Jacbob could find speak as she skimmed through her daughter's book. " Then again, you always were a good tutor" she flashed him a sly grin as if she had a dirty little secret.

Emmet, coming down the stairs, let out a low wolf whistle and Edward shot him a look. Emmet only laughed and leisurely sat down on the sofa, looking at them and grinning like there was no tomorrow.

He loved family bonding times like this.

" Hey! Wait a minute, I know this!" Jacob suddenly yelled making everyone in the house jump as he skimmed through the math book he took from Bella's hands.

" You mean you actually _know _ something?" Rosalie faked a gasp and Jacob, without looking up, said, "Shut it, blondie"

Rosalie let out a harsh laugh and Edward sighed, knowing what was to follow. " You know, when you're insulting me, you're kinda insulting Jasper as well. Because he's blonde too. And When you're insulting Jasper, you're also invoking the wrath of Alice and when you invoke the wrath of Alice you—"

" Speaking of Jasper and Alice, where are they?" Esme's voice came from the kitchen.

" Probably having a sex-fest somewhere" Emmet snickered that earned a whack from Bella.

"Remember the arm wrestle?"

Emmet scowled. " But that only applies to you guys!"

" Well, now, it applies to everyone", Bella rolled her eyes.

Jacob tugged at Renesmee's sleeve. " So, homework?" he asked, wagging the book in front of her.

" But Dad.." Renesmee trailed off as she looked at her parents. She suddenly felt a longing to spend time with them. Alone.

Edward gave her weak smile. " Why don't you two get started and I'll finish where Jacob left off?" he suggested and gestured to Bella and Emmet's ensuing argument , as if they were disclosing a deal.

Renesmee only turned then headed towards their house with Jacob following her. She stopped at the porch. " You know, maybe we should do this another time" she told him that was accompanied with a sigh. " I'm just tired right now. We had four quizzes earlier"

Jacob shrugged. " Sure" he handed her bag, " See you tomorrow" he nodded with a smile.

" Tomorrow" Renesmee nodded back half-heartedly and before Jacob could do whatever else, she closed the door.

She was just tired, she thought as she slumped down on the ground after locking the door. Her parents had keys to it anyway.

_Tired of her damn routine-like life._

------------------o--------------------

a/note: Hey~! OMGosh, its like 12:46 am here and I'm still up just for you guys!

Anyway, this chapter, was by far, the longest that I've done. Seriously. Inspiration just kept on hitting me. Like, how would I feel like if I was imprinted? And stuff like that. So, basically, I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. Because, really, the whole imprinting thing kind of shocked me especially with Quil and Claire. And so, I couldn't help but think about things that drove me to right this!

And that was how this story was .

But it might be dead when you don't leave me a review. You can make me have a good day when you do. And maybe I'll even add a longer chapter than this.^_~


End file.
